A play in the dark
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Harry and Draco are board at a play at school, well that is untill draco comes up with a wicked idea! its been edited plz check it out...thx to meh beta!


_"Teachers please take your students to the play at this time." _

Came the announcements of the school. Harry's science teacher, Mr. Snape, had taken attendance and dismissed them to go to the auditoriums. Harry stuffed his things into his book bag before racing out of the room to find his boyfriend, who was already sitting in the top most corner of the rapidly filling seats in the auditorium. Draco smiled at him as he came up the carpeted walk way and sat beside him. Draco leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips before falling back into his bleacher seat with a wider grin than before because of the blush that decided to show itself on Harry's cheeks. Harry smiled back and sat his shit down beside him.

Harry felt like he was really lucky, because Draco could have chosen any one out of the large gay population in the school, but had chosen him, Harry Potter, the not so popular straight A student. He wasn't a nerd, no; he just had really good grades.

A while later, when every one was seated, the lights turned off and the spotlights were focused on the stage. The curtains were soon drawn, as the actors came out and began. Draco couldn't keep his mind from wandering off of the play and to the recent things him and Harry had done. He was the popular one of the relationship and he knew he could have chosen any one, but he wanted Harry. He had fallen in love with him in 6th grade, and had asked him out in 7th. But Draco was _really_ happy after he said yes. They had been together for four years now, as they were now Juniors. Draco soon got a wicked idea, and looked at Harry who seemed to be staring off into space. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to himself, earning a small gasp from the raven-haired teen. He smirked and leaned into him, kissing his cheek. Harry smiled and was thinking that was the only thing Draco was doing but he was very wrong.

Draco's hand slid back from around his waist, and snaked its way down the front of Harry's pants and boxers. He grasped what he found there firmly. Harry's eyes widened and he squeaked "Draco!" lightly as his member jumped up. Draco simply smiled evilly and put a finger to Harry's lips as a sign to be quiet. He then clenched his hand slightly and released it, causing the already forming erection Harry was sporting to quickly intensify. Harry bit his lip, trying not to make any noise as Draco's talented hand ran up and down his shaft, coercing it to a very vibrant life. The thin fingers circled his velvety tip before rubbing it, becoming coated with a thin layer of pre-cum.

Draco grinned, rubbing the pre-cum over Harry's shaft where it acted as lube. He quickly hid his grin as Hermione glanced over at the two of them, and glared at Harry for having such an odd, inattentive look on his face before she resumed her focus at the stage, which had changed, now looking rapturous. It made sense for the play to look very interesting, but not nearly as interesting as the boy whose eyes had now glazed in pleasure; and who was biting his lip to keep from whimpering and whispering Draco's name. Harry's cheeks and neck flushed, as well as...other areas, which Draco knew intimately.

Draco's nails grazed Harry's member lightly, adding a tantalizing sprinkle of pain to the immense pleasure, which made Harry gasp. He bucked into Draco's hand, but Draco's grip on his shaft kept him from going too far or making too much of a commotion. Just as Harry thought he couldn't hold in his whimpers any more, the actor's and actresses started singing a song. Harry was free to whisper Draco's name in a feverish voice, pleading "_faster," _and_ "harder."_

The entire audience decided to clap loudly at the end of the song, just as Harry came into Draco's hand and said hoarsely, "Draco!" which hid Harry's shout completely. Harry soon slumped on Draco's shoulder, and Sirius glanced over as Draco wiped his hand on the inside of Harry's shirt. Sirius's eyes sparkled with excitement and he laid his head on Remus's shoulder with a smile. Sirius being the Math teacher, and Remus the History teacher. The two are also together, and approve of Harry and Draco's relationship. When the play was over so was school, and Harry was, to say the least, very tired. So as the two lovers left Harry was cradled in Draco's arms as he carried him to his car smiling smugly as Harry fell asleep in the passenger seat as he went back in to grab their book bags.


End file.
